cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
2018
2018 is a year. Show Info Cartoon Network Original Series Acquired Series January 1 * Unikitty! aired as a 6-hour series premiere across the entire day. 5 * The Amazing World of Gumball aired its sixth season. * We Bare Bears aired its fourth season. * Steven Universe aired "Stranded". 13 * The Amazing World of Gumball aired a three-day long marathon called #CNcouchParty in honor of the show's upcoming 200th Episode. 15 * The Amazing World of Gumball had its 200th episode. 28 * Wabbit renamed "New Looney Tunes", aired its second season in Boomerang. February 19 *''Ben 10 (Reboot)'' aired its second season. 23 *''Apple & Onion'' aired as a series premiere. *Friday Night blocks are moving 1 hour earlier at 7 pm. March 18 *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! aired its final episode and series finale on Boomerang. 23 *''Apple & Onion'' aired its final episode and series finale. 30 *''Craig of the Creek'' aired as a series premiere. *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu's eighth season was released on the Cartoon Network app, website, and On Demand. April 6 * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired its season one finale. 8 * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) began airing new episodes again. 9 *''Steven Universe'' made the new episodes. 16 * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu aired its Season 8 premiere. 29 *''Mighty Magiswords'' aired its season one finale. 30 * Mighty Magiswords aired its season two premiere. May 5 *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' aired its season two premiere. 7 *''Steven Universe'' aired two episodes as a half hour special. 13 *''The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)'' aired its season two finale and aired its season three premiere. 28 *Regular Show makes its network debut on Boomerang. 29 *Mighty Magiswords makes its network debut on Boomerang. June 2 * Adventure Time and Steven Universe make their network debuts on Boomerang. 3 * Justice League Action will air its season one finale. 10 * Clarence and Craig of the Creek Aired a marathon. 24 *Clarence aired its final episode and series finale. July 7 *''Summer Camp Island'' will air as a 5-hour series premiere on Cartoon Network and Boomerang across the entire day. 27 * Teen Titans Go! To The Movies makes its theatrical debut. November 4 *"Steven Universe" celebrates a 5th Anniversary. TBA *Adventure Time will air its final episode and series finale. *''Teen Titans Go!'' will air its season four finale. *''Teen Titans Go!'' will air its season five premiere. *''Steven Universe'' will air its season five finale. *''Steven Universe'' will air its season six premiere. *''Victor and Valentino'' will air as a series premiere. *''Mega Man'' will air as a series premiere. *''Care Bears: Unlock the Magic'' will debut. *''DC Super Hero Girls'' will air as a series premiere. *''Total DramaRama'' will air as a series premiere. * Lego Nexo Knights will air its season five premiere. Note *Do not re-add Right Now Kapow. That is a Disney XD show, and there's nothing saying it's going to air on Cartoon Network. (Also, Teen Titans Go hasn't been cancelled or renewed yet). *2 shows are ending this year (Adventure Time, and Clarence,). *A network has not yet been announced for Transformers: Cyberverse. Category:Years Category:2018